Abi
Abi is the third eldest sister and daughter to the Sisters of the Daughters of Aku. She is a skilled assassin as well as the brains in the family relationship. She joins Ashi later on with Mako to seek out Samurai Jack in order to defeat Aku. But also, in order to kill the mother that brought them such pain in their lives. Characteristics * Name: Abi * Age: 25 * Hair: Black * Eyes: Brown * Likes: Tea, sushi (unlike Ashi), knives, Mako (comments he’s like a big brother to her), video games (believes them to be training simulations, so she and Anii play them constantly), her freedom, ice cream * Dislikes: Her mother, Aku, Mako (formerly), Samurai Jack (formerly), black olives, duck, * Family: High Priestess (mother), Father (Unknown), Ashi, Aki, Anii, Avi, Ari, Ami (sisters) Appearance Casual Freedom Fighter Daughter of Aku Background Abi is the third daughter born, making her the third eldest among her sisters. Trained to be an assassin, Abi was trained in multiple ways to fight and survive; Particular practices that she seems to be an expert in medical healing and poison creation. These skills did not come to her easily though, especially with the constant abuse from her mother and her fellow cult members who worship Aku. The cult members taught Abi to cast away any and all thoughts, actions and emotions that they deemed worthless, causing her personality to become stoic yet cold. However, that didn’t stop Abi from feeling one thing - Resentment. Unlike most of her sisters - who felt either fear, respect or even admiration - Abi felt nothing but hatred towards her mother, especially the cult. She never truly let these emotions show however, as one little sign of disobedience from her would cause nothing more pain. Though she knew she was no match for her mother, she swore to eventually kill her one day as she grew older and stronger as years past. Even though her purpose had been to kill Samurai Jack, she was completely uninterested in him, the only thing that matters to her was to simply complete her objectives. Nothing else matters. She was among the four (Ashi, Aki, Abi, and Anii) who witnessed the mysterious beauty of the ladybug… until their mother crushed it scarring them for good. When their training was complete, they donned their masks and head coverings and set out to fulfill their mission. Even though through the training, Aki acts as Ashi’s confident, often finding comfort in one another when having doubt about what they would do after the mission was over. When their training was complete years later, they donned their masks and head coverings, as well as given a unique weapon to suit them, hers being a kusarigama and set out to fulfill their mission. Ashi and her sisters set up traps for who they thought was Jack (but was actually Mako) in a forest, nearly destroying OTTO, and starting an intense battle with the samurai, forcing him to hide and later escape to an abandoned temple. Ashi and her sisters looked for their hiding enemy, pursuing him to the temple's underground crypt. Here they had another intense battle with the samurai, but he succeeded in disabling the youngest of them, Ami, and blew up the temple with the others still inside. After breaking out of the rubble, and dragging Ami’s body out, though she awoke, as Ashi scolded and berated her as she tried to reason that she could still fight. But Ashi lashed out at her, stating that Ami was a weak link and had permitted the Samurai to show mercy on her, and sent her back to the Cult in shame. While resting for the hunt, Abi overheard Aki asking Ashi if she was too harsh on Ami, but her eldest sister stated they had a mission to complete; the fact that the samurai allowed Ami to live with her failure was only a sign of humiliation: something they couldn’t stomach or were beaten into submission to realize. She and the others proceeded in tracking the samurai to a forest, Ashi fought Mako again. However, this time, Mako had the elements of concealment and surprise on his side, rather than the other way around as previously, as well as a white wolf helping him out. Unlike their first battle, the sisters overwhelmed as, one by one, Mako defeated and disabled the other Daughters with Abi easily being knocked out by one punch, as she fell over defeated. At the bottom, Aki, Abi, and Anii were knocked out but presumed dead when Ashi was the last and slowly awoke to see them scattered. But Mako set the four sisters down together, and said a prayer, believing them all dead. Later on, when recovering, three samurai came up to investigate the site. Being the first to awake, she charged at the three, unaware that Blitz and Otto, two Bike Mechs, entered the fray and easily overpowered her and Abi and Anii, when they both awoke. Chained up, all three were taken along with Otto carrying them across the land and waters, tracking a beacon on Mako’s locator belt; a nifty feature for Otto to find his rider/partner. Finally reaching the mainland, they found the samurai Mako, as well as reuniting with Ashi, who seemed less hostile and angered than when last they saw her, as well as learning the true nature of Aku; the four sisters see the error of their ways and become his allies, going against their mother and the cult. At the same time, like her sisters, she no longer saw Aku as a god but a demon to be destroyed, finally convinced after being shown solid evidence by Mako about Jack’s noble legacy and that Aku is truly evil. Shortly after, she agreed to help Ashi and Mako save a group of children who were being mind-controlled by implanted chips. While Mako, her sisters, and others who had joined them distracted the children, Aki and the others distracted to separate the groups of mind-controlled kids, while Ashi searched for the source of the mind-controlling signal, only to be captured and brought before the sadistic Dominator. While Mako and the others were overwhelmed, Ashi was angered when the Dominator gloated about turning the children into weapons due to them being naive and vulnerable, striking a nerve and allowing her to break free of her restraints, since it reminded her too much of how she and her sisters were also turned into living weapons for no good reason. Overcoming the Dominator's electric onslaught, Ashi managed to overpower and kill her torturer, freeing the children in the process. Upon discovering that the children were alive and well, Ashi called out for Mako, who was the only one that was missing, but the samurai had mysteriously disappeared, unaware that Baron and a group had caught Mako and was bringing him back to the Caravan, despite that OTTO had the sword on him for safe keeping. When she and the others began searching for Mako, Ashi, Aki, and OTTO, as well as two of their newest allies, Buster and Proon, found themselves being targeted by two mysterious figures. When they revealed themselves to be Woolies, friends of Samurai Jack, they ask her if she is a friend to Jack as well, leaving her lost in her thought, but when asked if she was a friend of Mako’s, she was even more lost in thought. Ashi then assured them she also wanted to help Mako, who was looking for Samurai Jack. After hearing the story about how Jack saved the Woolies, the airship captain informed her and the others that a band of the Army of the Samurai got off at their current exit, to which she and the others quickly hopped off the blimp. After landing in a forest, they ended up meeting the Three Blind Archers, who tell of Jack's nobleness, then later, meeting up with the others, met the Ravers, who danced and sung upon being reminded of Jack, causing Ashi and her sisters to join in as well. Upon arriving at a cave with a waterfall, Ashi and her three sisters remembered how her mother forced her and her sisters to jump into a pile of burning darkness, creating a bodysuit that also allowed them to store their weapons. Ashi and the others at first walked away from the cave, but then all four jumped in and started scraping the scabs off their bodies with rocks. While climbing out of the cave, the sisters realized they were now naked, though all four didn’t seem to care about it, but OTTO popped up, not fazed that they were nude, and had told the girls that he had created them each a new outfit out of the cloth material that Mako had bought for each of them back in Central Hub (when they had to be inconspicuous). Later on, when they arrive at a tavern in the forest, they met Da Samurai, who explained that he gave up his samurai life after Jack enlightened him. Back outside, Ashi met a strange one-eyed man person and is asked if Mako is her friend, to which Ashi assuredly says yes. The person then tells Ashi to follow the path north, after which she and the others find Mako, half-dead and tied up in a cemetery being held prisoner by Baron and his men, as well as Arthur who looked ashamed at what was going, even Cocoa. Ashi tries to snap Mako into his senses, yet Baron and the others fight to keep her and the others from interfering. Eventually, Ashi is able to get to Mako when she tells him the children from the factory are still alive, allowing Mako to save her from Baron and defeats him, along with the others, with the last strike helped by a redeemed Arthur. After they escape with Hibachi and Kiko arriving on Buster’s Renegade 1, Mako compliments Ashi's new hairstyle and dress, she asks what their next move is, and Mako responded that it’s time to find Jack once again. Thus leading them on to the question in doing so, while Ashi and her sisters discover more about the world and themselves. Though along the journey, Abi has shown to be more like a samurai, showing her humble and honest side in helping others… though this has not deterred her need to kill their mother for treating them like weapons than her children. Personality Abi is a practical girl and warrior; very hands on and real-world kind of mindset, as she’s realistic on a bad situation instead of being in denial. She tends to snap those out of a delusional mindset whenever things seem bleak and they try to ignore reality. She’s very analytical, like a professional assassin should be; calculating the situation as best she can and seeing all the variables and angles to get at it. Unlike some of her sisters, she’s a rather resevered person. She usually sits around by herself, eating or drinking, not wanting to socialize. In some ways, she’s like a female copy of how Mako used to be before meeting with Ashi again. This would stem to how easy she clicks with him. Though despite her reservices, she’s a diligent warrior; she’s meticulous and hardworking with everything she does, unlike Anii. She’s also rather blunt and sarcastic at times, but also honest. This causes problems due to the fact with her honesty, she’s blunt, like when she calls Arthur a blockheaded chicken when she learns that he used to runaway when Mako was in trouble. Or when she points out the facts without restraint or thought on the emotional response others would get, like when she commented to Ashi that she was pretty terrible at acting like a normal girl. But despite that, she is fair-minded and humble to others. Due to no longer being a part of the Cult of Aku, she has shown a humble side when not fighting; almost mimicking Mako or Jack when they try to avoid a battle. Though her past has made her cold in combat, unforgiving, especially to her enemies. And she strives to show that to her mother, when she plans to kill her. Though like her sisters, Abi has a skewed comprehension of the concept of decency. When she realized that she was naked upon scrubbing away the dark magic coating on her skin, she uttered "uh-oh". However, when she got out of the shower in the room she shared with Mako and Ashi, she told them she didn’t mind, and was slightly confused by Mako's embarrassment seeing her in such condition. She also found that Mako’s reminder that male and female private parts are personal did not make sense. It is possible that like Ashi, she views clothing as purely practical and/or doesn't see the need for concealing her body from someone she knows and trusts. Skills/Abilities Abi is a silent assassin type. Able to use shadows and quick moves, she’s considered a fast and close-range fighter Powers *'Corrupted form': During her unwilling fight against the others, Aku corrupts her into his likeness with several supernatural powers. It is shown that she inherits almost all of Aku's powers. *'Enhanced Strength': The suit increases her physical strength, making her strong enough to penetrate metallic objects with a sword and shatter the ground with one kick. *'Elasticity': In her corrupted form, Aki can stretch and expand her limbs in any direction. Her limbs can also act like a whip that can easily rip through metal. *'Aerokinesis/Infusion': Her bodysuit has flaming eyebrows similar to Aku. She can also infuse weaponry, such as a sword, with powerful winds. *'360-Degree Neck Rotation': She can rotate her head without snapping her neck. *'Shapeshifting/Weapon Creation': She can turn her forearms into knives, stabbing weapons, and can even throw them off her body. *Eye beams: She can fire energy beams from her eyes. Skills *'Enhanced Agility': Abi's training throughout her entire life has honed her skills as being very fast and have amazing jumping and parkour skills which can arguably be seen as on par with, or even better than Jack's. *'Skilled Melee Fighter': Abi and her sisters have become more skilled at close-quarter combat than their trainers. *'Intelligence': Through her training, Abi developed a talent for strategy, more specifically for stealth, but had little experience in using it, which resulted in her defeat against Mako. *'Peak Human Conditioning': Like Jack and Mako, Abi has spent the majority of her life preparing to fight Samurai Jack and has honed her body to the absolute limit of human potential. *'Peak Human Resilience' *'Peak Human Senses': Abi and her sisters were trained to be able to react to dangers, such as archer fire, by instinct. Her reflexes, endurance, stamina and agility are drastically enhanced to superhuman levels. Though it seemed she has been practicing with using a blindfold, as she learned from Mako to fight on any level. *'Peak Human Speed' *'Peak Human Strength' *'Indomitable Willpower' *'Pain Resistance' *'Enhanced Stamina' *'Hammerspace': Like all the Daugthers of Aku, Abi's original outfit allowed her to store her weapon of choice when not in use. The ability was seemingly lost when she removed her old uniform. • Weapon proficiency: Like her sisters, Abi is shown to be proficient with most weapons she comes across. Initially wielding a pair of butterfly swords, she later demonstrates skill with darts and knives, as well as a dagger tail. She is also good at improvising. Abi has also learned to use sniper rifles, making her a dangerous foe in long range situations. Equipment * Outfits * Utility Pouches * Butterfly Swords * Throwing Knives and Darts Relationships Abi's Relationships Gallery Abi, before and after.JPG|Before and After Abi, Anatomy and Cloak sSFW.JPG|Anatomy and Cloak Abi (Abi the Breeze), Gangster Dress and Battle damage.JPG|Abi the Breeze Abi, Demon and Corrupted Forms.JPG|Demon and Corrupted Form Abi weaponry.JPG|Weaponry Voice Actor Carrie Keranen Trivia * Abi is a name branched in different languages, but also means 'Goddess of Saraswati'. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Daughters of Aku Category:Heroes Category:47 Ronin